


Puppy-Dog

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Subways, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: On a trip to the muggle subway, five-year-old Nymphadora Tonks makes a new friend.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 7





	Puppy-Dog

"Urgh," Ted Tonks groaned. It had been a really bad idea to bring his pure-blood wife Andromeda and their five-year-old daughter Nymphadora to the muggle subway. Next to him, Meda shifted nervously, her eyes searching the faces of strangers. Long feathery brown hair tucked in the hood of her jacket. Dora clutched at their hands between them. The little girl's eyes were lit up with excitement. Ted was about to buy a ticket from a dingy-looking man for the subway train, when all of a sudden he felt the little hand in his slide from his own.

"Dora!" he cried in alarm. "Get back here right now!"

His daughter ran down the metal steps and disappeared into the crowd. Ted and his wife exchanged looks and hurried after her.

And then Andromeda nearly fainted. Dora was safe, curled up on the ground...with a huge skinny shaggy gray dog in her arms. Ted felt his own legs go weak. 

"Mummy!" Dora said happily, oblivious. "Daddy! Look at the puppy I found! Can we keep him?"

The werewolf's pale yellow eyes regarded Ted intelligently. 

"No, love," Ted said coldly. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. "We need to go."

"Did he bite you, sweetie? Are you hurt?" Meda fussed over her. 

"No, Mummy. It's just a puppy." Dora said firmly, little arms crossed. 

Andromeda and Ted exchanged another look, this one much more dark. This was no puppy. Not even a real dog, in fact Nymphadora had just come face to face with a real, transformed werewolf. 


End file.
